BioTerrorist and Murderer
by Andersonfanandadmirer
Summary: How did Vincent get more of the nano machines he came so close to killing everyone with? Could it be that he had help from a certain person from Spike's rather dark past?
1. Chapter One: Poetry

Brand spanking new fic. Based mostly off of Vincent and I'm not quite sure if I'll involve any of the other Cowboy Bebop people yet besides Vicious and even he might not have much of an appearance. I dun know yet. So far I am welcoming reviews and suggestions about what to do. This is meant to be more of a serious kind of fan fic so settle with me for a little bit. All I know is that this is set just a little while before the movie and explains how Vincent got the nano-machines and how he figured out he had them.

* * *

When Poetry brings bad things…

"A small flower is blooming inside my heart, the unwithering flower you gave to me, I was able to believe strongly enough in myself, so I'm not afraid anymore

I was happy meeting you, and proud of our holding hands, Even though we look up to different skies now, see? I can walk on my own now... I laugh more during sad times, to hide the pain I feel inside, but you hugged me gently without saying a thing I felt as if it were like opening a door frozen in ice... I was happy meeting you, Even though I could only share my loneliness, Even though we're separated now, I still feel that we're somehow connected under this sky... I didn't say thank you... I couldn't even promise... However, like on that day, if the wind blows then I know we will surely meet again...I didn't say thank you... I couldn't even promise... However, like on that day, if the wind blows then I know we will surely meet again... I didn't say thank you... I couldn't even promise... However, like on that day, if the wind blows then I know we will surely meet again..."

The old poetry book slammed shut with a noise loud enough to echo for a moment or two. The man who had been reading from the book had a serious look to his face that was only amplified by the serious grey eyes that were tinted with a deeply hidden sadness. Vincent had found the book in the room after he had forced the previous occupants out and nearly killing them. Ever since he had woken up on Titan the ex-soldier had the nagging feeling that he wouldn't have done something like that before he had seen the butterflies. As with every other time he actually thought about them, Vincent instinctually glanced to the multitude of golden butterflies that flew around the room before him, there but not there. As light but not of light. Where had they come from and why did no one else seem to see them? Not for the first time Vincent frowned in displeasure and reached out, his hand closing around one of the golden butterflies and clenching into a fist. He felt no fragile exoskeleton crush in his grasp or the dampness that signaled that vital juices had been spilt. One by one his fingers flexed and straightened until his fist was open and the completely unfazed and unharmed butterfly continued to join its fellows. The poorly built wooden floor creaked as the angular man leaned back in the wooden chair, eyes fixing on the ceiling.

"What a prison I have for myself. Seeing the most beautiful sight in the world and knowing no one else can share it with me. Alone in a place between Heaven and Hell as I hear the devil knocking on my door and a rain of gold to darken my mind…" His voice was harsh from screams he remembered being flung at an uncaring star filled sky. Ironic that the first real memory that he could recall was also his most hated. Wandering the barren moon of Titan, ready to die a broken man when he saw those accursed butterflies. With a slow sigh that helped to release all of the tension in his lean body Vincent sat up and reached into his long coat. When it came out it held a large pistol in his hands and without another thought he shot the old book off of the table. Several loud shouts drew his attention to the grimy window, probably from people down on the street who were worried about the gun shot. A suddenly sadistic smile came to his face as he stood up and grabbed a warlock's hat from underneath the table. Vincent Volaju strode to the window and looked down to the street and the black car parked in front of his building. Several men, dressed in black suits, who looked as if they were Japanese stood by the vehicle and he was about to begin firing when one of the suits reached down and opened up the car door. Even while the one man was doing that, the other two looked up and saw Vincent's goateed visage staring back down at them from the second story. A strangled cry was muffled by the thick glass as the two men who weren't busy reached to their holsters and pulled out small arms. A smile lite up on the ex-soldiers face as he watched the butterflies stir into a frenzy around the car and the people down there, before raising up his own weapon and pulling the trigger. Vincent was able to snap off two shots before he took cover to the side of the window, the return fire shattering the glass and sending shards flying about the room. He was only able to take another quick glance before he was shot at again but what he saw peaked his interest. A man with shoulder length silver hair was climbing out of the car with a large bird on his shoulder and carrying a Japanese katana on his back. That was all he was able to see before bullets forced him to take cover behind the thick plaster of his abode's wall.

* * *

dramatic music here- Uh oh. Looks like Vicious has taken an interest in the pre-bio terrorist Vincent and has come for some mysterious purpose. 


	2. Chapter Two: The thing with women

Chapter 2 and I already got two reviews, Kudos to me and the two people who reviewed it for me. Thanks Kendra Luehr and microfiber shoelaces for the comments and opinions. I'm going to have Vincent and Vicious meet each other for the first time and probably have a little rumble. Not exactly unexpected, but the Point Of View will shift about between Vincent and Vicious, which will be kind of obvious. This is the first time that I've done a one on one fight, also I've only seen Vicious about once so don't flame me if he is OOC

* * *

Chapter Two: The trouble with women… 

Vincent:

"_The dream takes an interesting turn. I wonder if this all isn't some dream the butterflies are showing me…" _Vincent thought to himself as he barely glanced around the edge of the window. Since the last time he had taken a look out of the window the silver haired man had vanished and the bullets had stopped pounding into the plaster building. A quick flick of the thumb ejected the spent magazine of bullets and another full one quickly replaced it inside of the large pistol. He took a moment to look at the dark blue tattoo that was engraved into his skin, eyes narrowing when he heard foot steps coming up the stairs and towards his room. It had to be the man with the bird, everyone else in the building had probably already bailed at the first couple of gun shots though one of them had to have been killed on the way out. Vincent could almost smell the blood lust and eagerness in the air. A moments thought made him realize that some of the feeling was coming from the other man and from himself. "_This could be the chance that I've waited for…the chance to find the door leading back to reality." _An almost insane smile came to his face then as he turned to the wooden door and began to stride towards it, his worn loafers thudding on the dirty wooden floor. The ex-Titan soldier stopped five feet away from the door, merely staring at it with hooded eyes as the foot steps on the other side slowed to a stop. Seconds all but slide by as the both of them seemed to wait patiently for the other to make the first move. Tension built into the air before the bird let out a loud squawk of indignity at some kind of mistreatment. A soft hissing sound came then, for a second Vincent couldn't quite place the noise then it hit him, the ever so soft noise was that of the katana he had seen being drawn from its sheath. He barely had time to stumble back before the shining blade sliced through the thin wooden door with surprising ease and sent the one half spinning into the room with him. Standing on the other side of the door way was the silver haired man, dark sun glasses hiding his eyes from sight and a feral smile covering his face. Vincent could only return the savage smile with one of his own as his right hand cocked back into a fist and the other hand looked almost like a talon…

Vicious:

It was hot and sweaty on Moroccan Street and that only made Vicious's mood all the worst. The old corpses who ran the Syndicate had relayed an order to off some sap that lived down here. Vicious only found one thing interesting about this man in the report was that this Vincent character was an ex-soldier from the Titan war who had supposedly died. If this Vincent knew how to fake his own death then that means he could probably tell Vicious with enough "persuasion". And once Vicious knew that then he would have a trail that might just lead him to Spike Spiegel, and that was something Vicious was very interested in. He would make sure that he was the only one that Julia would love, but first he would have to take care of Vincent. A small growl upset the bird on his shoulder and he raised a hand up to stroke along the oily feathers on the bird's long neck to soothe it. The crane was staring out of the tinted window at a lithe woman wrapped up in a purple shawl, a translucent veil covering her features. Still, the Syndicate assassin could see the tanned skin and the sorrowful eyes staring at the room where his mark was supposed to be staying.

"_Hmmm that's interesting…I wonder if that woman over there knows Vincent…I might just be able to use her if she does…" _The hit man's line of thought was interrupted by the door next to him opening up and one the hired thugs from the Syndicate leaning into to glance at him. Vicious had named them Thug A, Thug B, and Thug C in his head, since he didn't want to bother with actually trying to remember their names. Thug A opened his mouth to actually speak to him.

"Mr. Vicious, we've arrived at the target's residence. Would you like for us to come in…Shit!" Thug A said as his compatriot, Thug B let out a strangled warning a moment or two too late. Two loud bullet shots cracked off from a second story window one of them missing Thug A, though barely, and the other impacting Thug C squarely in the forehead. His body landed with a wet thump next to the car and Vicious experienced a brief moment of mourning.

"_He was the one with the funniest face…"_

Shrugging the hit man climbed out of the car as the two remaining fodder returned fire on the now empty window. The silver haired man climbed out of the car and strode purposefully towards the doorway, all but feeling the eyes on his back coming from the veiled woman. Once he was inside, he had to step aside for a moment as people abandoned their homes and ran out of the building, screaming their heads off. With a groan and shake of his head Vicious began to ascend up the stairs, whistling a little ditty to himself as he went up. Finally he came to the right door, taking a moment to observe the door with disgust. It was covered in grime and dirt and it took a moment for Vicious to realize that he heard nothing from inside of the room. A wolfish smile coming to his face as he gently pried the bird from his shoulder and set it down on the stair's rail. The black bird took a moment to squawk out angrily before it resumed preening itself. He reached over his back to grab the elegant katana strapped there and slid it out of its sheath slowly, enjoying the sound of the metallic hissing before he noticed the sounds of a man back pedaling from the door way. A frown crossed his face just as he brought the mirror bright blade in a curving arc that left the filthy door in two pieces. On the other side of the door and looking at him with one of the most savage smile on his face was a goateed warlock with hooded eyes and a large pistol in his right hand. Vicious barely had time to dart in and think a single thought to himself before the pistol came up…

"_Great…I'm fighting the friggin' Wizard of Oz."_

* * *

Banzai! Second chapter is done and still the title to the chapter has nothing to do with the content! Hurray to me! Keep the reviews coming in. 


	3. Interlude

I have come to the conculsion that I have but two readers. This will not stop me from continuing to write though it does give me a new idea. Welcome to vote the story! At the end of every chapter you will get a choice that will decide which turn the story will go too next. You place your vote inside of a review with the name of the chapter and your vote. For the few loyal readers who shall help me rule when I conquer, the third chapter is still being made. 

And here is the first vote!

A: Vincent wins the fight! ((I'm not telling you what happens if he does.))

B: Vicious wins the fight! ((Still not telling you))

C: Fight interrupted before finish!

Just so you know, no matter what you vote the stupid bird is going to die.


	4. Chapter Three: A Dead Bird

Finally the next chapter is finished! –does victory dance- w00t! Fawruh me n00bs! Sorry you had to see that. I'm not going to be doing separate points of view anymore so it's all going to be third person viewing!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Dead Bird Goes A Long Way

A look of supreme shock came to Vincent's face at the pure and unadulterated swiftness that the silver man showed. It only took a couple of seconds and even fewer steps before Vicious was inside of his guard and thrusting forward with that mirror bright katana. Two quick pistol shots snapped off both missing but coming close enough to their mark to make the assassin sway his aim just a little. Vincent's rough cotton trench coat was cut as easily as a hot knife through butter as he spun to his left around the outside of the blade. It was an odd irony that the hand gun in Vincent's left hand was too large to fit into the narrow angle of shot that he was presented with so instead the ex-soldier drove the butt of the hand gun, twice, into Vicious's shoulder before a wide swipe forced him to back away from him. The fanatical grin that had been crested across Vicious's face had been replaced by a set frown of concentration, the look of someone who had underestimated an enemy and had just learned a painful lesson in caution.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Vincent's gravelly voice broke through the quickly rising battle lust, adding its own thrum to the battle. The pistol was still up and aimed towards Vicious though only 4 bullets remained in the barrel. It was obvious that the ex-soldier knew he had to place his shots carefully or he would be in a tight spot, so he edged his foot closer and closer to one of the two chairs in the room.

"Don't know. Apparently you've done something to raise the ire of the Red Dragons. Don't take it personally Vincent but I'll have to kill you now. But don't worry, it'll just be a quick hiss of steel if you'll lower the gun." Vicious replied casually, holding his katana in his right hand almost lazily in a slack wrist. All of his intensity was focused unto Vincent's face, looking for the small twitch that usually precluded an attack. "However…if you tell me something I want to know…then I'll be more then willing to just leave and tell my bosses that you're dead." It was then that he noticed something peculiar coming to his ears. It sounded almost as if someone was coming up the stairs towards this floor. A red haze of anger obscured his vision some as he imagined one of those goons from the Syndicate interrupting his personal matters. If one of those men where in here then he wouldn't be able to get the information he needed out of the ragged looking man in front of him! He still planned on killing Vincent even if he got the information out of him but first he needed to get Vincent to talk to him. One could almost hear him gritting his teeth together at the thought of killing the man before he had too.

"Not interested. I'm more curious about how you know my name assassin…if you're even real!" The gruff words drew Vicious's attention back to his prey more then what he actually said and he became quite surprised to see the ex-soldier hooking his foot on one of the chairs. A moment of curiosity and then he understood, eyes narrowing as Vincent kicked it up into the air, grabbed it in his free hand and launched the feeble missile at the hit man. As the gaunt man expected that brilliant katana came slashing up and into the chairs seat. Inexplicably, probably because Vicious was so distracted, there was not enough force behind the strike to finish cutting through the chair, so instead it stuck fast. Vincent took advantage of the opportunity to leap forward and grab the back of the chair. A twist of the wrist ripped the katana out of Vicious's hand and sent the chair flying away.

Vicious knew what a disadvantage he was at, especially since Vincent still had that mammoth pistol in his left hand. Surprisingly the pistol hit the floor as a savage right hook came across to plant itself in Vicious's cheek stumbling him back. The Titan soldier pressed forward with a back hand across the other cheek which Vicious managed to duck under….right into the plain leather shoe rising up towards him. The tangy taste of blood filled Vicious's mouth as he bit his own tongue and slammed against the wall behind him. Vincent on the other hand was flexing his right hand like an animal does an injured claw. A steady trickle of blood leaked down unto the floor and a pained grimace was on the man's face. To Vincent the world had become a kaleidoscope of swirling golden butterflies that seemed to be focused primarily on the blood that was seeping out of him. It was then that a truly malicious idea occurred to the tormented man and he stepped up to the dazed assassin carefully. Vicious was breathing a little hard and his reflexes had slowed some due to the throbbing in his head and the constant need to spit out blood. Too quickly for him to dodge in his slowed state, the injured hand of Vincent closed around his face and gripped him tightly. Vicious could _feel_ those long fingers digging into his skin with all of Vincent's strength. Both of his hands came up to grab Vincent's wrists and to claw at the skin when he heard a noise that chilled him to the very bones with fear. The faithful crane that was always oh so quiet was squawking as if it life depended on it. Vicious knew for a fact that it only did that on two occasions, when Vicious was in a fit of rage or when Spike Spiegel was near. The hardened hit man began to tremble as the much louder foot steps approached the door and thrashed and kicked all the harder at Vincent.

For his part, Vincent had turned towards the door in confusion at the foot steps and his eyes widened as a familiar bullet shot rang out and the bird's squawking ended. On instinct Vincent's mind categorized what he could gather from the sound alone and could only come to the conclusion that it could only be from _IT_. He didn't know why but the thought of _IT_ terrified him so much more then the thought of death or of never learning the truth of his existence. From the way that the both of them where situated only Vincent could actually see through the doorway and Vicious could only guess. What Vincent saw awakened strange feelings in him terror and the most powerful yearning that he had ever felt in his limited memory, but he could remember feeling it before in the times he had forgotten. A purple robed woman with tanned skin and sorrowful eyes strode threw the wrecked doorway, a small arm pistol in her right hand and a cloud of oily black feathers preceding her in…

* * *

Well there it is! Ta da! I know Kendra will be happier now that Electra is involved even more and I can also bet that some are wondering if I'm going to kill Vicious off. Too bad cause I ain't telling! Alright unto the two more important things. First I need opinions on the fighting in the story and if it was done well or not. And two….-drum roll- the VOTE!

Elektra chases one of the two from the fight and proceeds to hinder or talk to the one remaining.

Vincent abducts Vicious and the two proceed with something I think I have planned out

Vicious takes Elektra as a hostage and escapes back to the Syndicates headquarters and discovers some useful and terrifying information.

Choose wisely or Cerberus shall devour thee! (Not really.)


	5. Interlude and Preview

Updation Gods favor me! –all kinds of mumbling and praising- For I have dredged up a new chapter from my demented mind! On another note I noticed something about Kendra's reviews…they sound like threats. o.o Seriously…I think if I took too long in updating she would track me down and mug me. . -in vaguely scary Kendra voice- Update or I'll burn your villages and enslave your children! (I would have to get villages and children first but that's not the point here.) Any who on to the story! FYI Until Elektra introduces herself she won't have a name, because neither Vincent or Vicious know it. Also I think I might just have a little interlude between chapters for my own rambling and also to give a preview for each chapter. It might just influence the mighty Vote (which I think Kendra pretty much is guiding)…so here is the preview!

Vincent could feel his heart beginning to kick into high gear as the woman came into the room. She seemed so familiar and yet he couldn't place where he knew her from. Did he know her? Or was she part of the dream world? The iron grip that kept Vicious pinned to the wall began to loosen up as the questions raced through his mind faster then he could process them. And still that woman approached, only stopping once she was past the entry way and then raising her pistol up towards him. The purple robe and veil swirled around her toned form and for a second or two Vincent could have sword he saw a marking tattooed on her arm.


	6. Chapter 4

O.O I worry for my life now. . Note to self get home security. And just so I'm expressly clear about the whole time frame here this fic is set before the movie and end of the series but after Jupiter Jazz.

Chapter Four: Devil Within A Devil

Vincent could feel his heart beginning to kick into high gear as the woman came into the room. She seemed so familiar and yet he couldn't place where he knew her from. Did he know her? Or was she part of the dream world? The iron grip that kept Vicious pinned to the wall began to loosen up as the questions raced through his mind faster then he could process them. And still that woman approached, only stopping once she was past the entry way and then raising her pistol up towards him. The purple robe and veil swirled around her toned form and for a second or two Vincent could have sword he saw a marking tattooed on her arm.

"Let him go Vincent! You know that you don't want to do this!" At first the words seem to come from the air itself but then the ex-soldier realized that he had been spoken too. A wide and determined grin came to his face as his fingers tightened around the silver man's head once more.

"But why? This…man came into my home…just like you did…took up a weapon…just like you did…and tried to kill me…which I can only assume your going to try and do. So…just perish and leave me alone!" That last sentence was bellowed and his fingers crushed in on Vicious's skin, nails biting in and drawing blood. The hit-man kicked and screamed into the hand as thin rivulets of the crimson liquid ran down his face and he felt something that sickened and amazed him at the same time. Some_thing _was in his mouth besides his own blood! It had to be Vincent's and that made Vicious want to gag…if he had been able to control himself then he still probably would have. But just as his body's natural reactions began to kick in Vicious found himself moving once more. Silver hair blew about his face as the ex-soldier _threw_ him at that woman, giving him a clear look at the black tattoo emblazoned on Vincent's right wrist. A shot rang out right next to his ear seconds before his body collided with the woman's and the both of them fell to the ground. Vicious was up as quickly as his banged up body would allow, skittering backwards until he was behind the woman. Another shot exploded forth, this time from Vincent's gun, shattering the floorboards next to the two and sent wood splinters flying. The hit man wasted no time in wrapping his left arm around the still dazed woman's neck and then standing, lifting her into the air in front of him.

"Hold it Vincent! I don't know why but I don't think you want this pretty shield of mine hurt!" Vicious barked out, revealing a small pocket knife he had concealed in his belt. A pitiful backup in case he lost his sword in the middle of a fight. And to think that when he had first thought of the idea Spike had laughed at him, only saying one sentence before leaving him to his thoughts.

"_If you lose your sword then you're a dead man..."_

A small growl escaped Vicious's mouth then as his arm tightened around the black haired woman's throat before the man noticed that Vincent hadn't backed off. If anything the mad man seemed to be smiling wider as he kept the pistol on the two intruders. Suddenly, just barely, Vicious heard the woman in his arms whisper something…

"Vincent…don't you recognize me? It's me…Elektra" she seemed to breath out towards the madman in front of her, past the thin veil. The hit man could have sworn that he saw a trail of tears running down her cheeks before he raised his attention to his foe once more and what he saw there chilled him to the bone. Vincent's eyes were bulging out of his head as he stared at the woman, the pistol trembling in his hands as he began to back away. With a clatter the pistol fell out of his hands and he reached into his trench coat to grab something. Vicious was already back pedaling with his hostage the moment the gun had hit the ground, from everything he had seen from Vincent so far, anything that came out of that coat was no good. So when his shoulder ran into the wooden door frame that lead into the room the white haired man visibly jumped at it. Reacting purely on instinct the savage man raised the hand with the knife in it to the woman's throat and twisted around the outside edge.

"If you want to stay alive then you'll follow me nice and calmly. Try to run and I'll have to de-claw this little beast." Vicious whispered before he shoved the tanned woman towards the stairs. Angry and hard eyes met his own before she began to head towards the stairs at a brisk pace with Vicious right behind her.

Who was she! Why does she seem so familiar! These where the questions that where pounding threw Vincent's head as he watched the albino take the hostage and begin to back out of the doors. Unbidden feelings rose up in his chest and he felt almost _protective_ of the woman even as he knew the threat was genuine but mostly bull. It came to Vincent then, he should just blow all three of them out of the dream. That was when he dropped the pistol and reached into his trench coat for his only heavier fire arm, a grenade that he had woken up with on Titan. Despite his best efforts Vincent couldn't stop his hand from trembling as he reached for the explosive until he noticed that the two where gone. A relieved smile rose to his face as they left and Vincent went over to one of the two chairs in his room and sat at the table. His one thought before he began to fall asleep being, "_I need to find something to occupy my time._"

Ho hah! Done! And theres no vote for the next chapter because I already know whats going to happen and it can't really be changed!


End file.
